Chucky's Curse
by Chuckie Reincarnated
Summary: This is the curse of the evil chucky doll!
1. A New Day Dawns

**A/N: This story is a story me and my friend Brandy are writing together and she is making me start it because she's a cold heartless witch……sorry that was a little out of hand hahaha. Okay well I'm done ranting now! Okay well in case you were wondering my name is Jessica and my real screen name is Starchii and hers is Brandy Kay. So check our other names also. Ok well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Chucky or Mary Poppins or Ali so don't ask again...By the way Ali is one of my very best friends so you can flame the story but not her.**

**Chapter 1: A New Day Dawns!**

**To Chucky it was just a normal day you know trying to find a person he could possess and all that evil jazz. Now he had his eyes on the little brother of a girl named Ali Webb. By the looks of them they were both Asian maybe South Korean but he couldn't be sure. So he ran up in front of their house and rang the doorbell then lied down and pretended to be lifeless, ya know the whole "Ooh! I'm a cute little defenceless doll! Please play with me, Timmy!". **

**Ali opened the door and like her she screamed out "Awesome dude it's a Chucky doll! I knew my dreams would be realized!" She brought him inside and tossed him on the floor while saying "Okay that was fun for two seconds and then it wasn't…" **

**Her little brother well supposedly little brother while actually it was her kid cousin. Well at the time Ali wanted to go out and see her best friend Steph Phillips so she needed a babysitter. So she called the first number in the phone book under babysitter. She soon left afterwards for the mall. When the babysitter arrived Anthony answered the door and to his surprise in front him was none other then Mary Poppins. She entered with the normal carpetbag she always uses and set her things down on the first table that she saw. **

"**Hello Anthony, I am Mary Poppins and I am to be your babysitter until your cousin returns."**

"**Okay misses."**

**Chucky said in the background, "Blah blah blah Mary Poppins yatta yatta, tch whatever ...stupid hobo." **

"**Now you run up and do your homework okay young Anthony and I will take care of some average housework." said Mrs. Fricker, I, I mean Mary.**

"**Yes ma'am" he responded.**

**And so Tony ran up and did his homework as he was told, but Mary had other plans for a certain doll… She walked over to him and asked the following: "And what may I ask are you doing here?"**

"**I'm here to earn myself a body is that okay with you toots?"**

"**Why it certainly is not okay!"**

"**Well that's all to bad because right after you leave, 'young Anthony' is mine." He said in a mocking tone.**

"**Well fine then you will have your wish with my help then."**

"**Yes! Finally my dreams are realized! Who's da man? Me! That's right!" Chucky does a little glory dance and then stops, realizing how moronic he looked.**

"**Well, there is one exception... you said you wanted a body and you shall get that much of your wish but you forgot to mention who you spoke of..." Mary declared in an evillish "Chucky" sort of way.**

"**Wait... what…?"**

**Yet it was to late he was already being switched.**

**Back at the ranch (and by that I mean 'At the Mall')...**

"**This was a great idea Stephanie," said Ali until she was cut off by a killer headache.**

"**Oh my god Ali are you okay?"**

"**Where am I?" asked Chucky in Ali's body.**

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

**Starchii's A/N: Dude I know it sucks but I am really tired so signing off Chuckie Reincarnated**

**Brandy Kay's A/N: Sry we would've got the story put up earlier but SOMEONE was never online and flippin' lost the story! ("Someone" meaning me...) But, Jessie resent it and I'm editing it now so... yeah. Well, g2g! R+R! Bye!**


	2. The Beginning of his Misery

A/N: Okay well now I am left to finish this story on my own…Brandy quit on me…this chapter should have been out way earlier than this but that's her problem she's not good enough for me! Well anyhow if this story isn't as funny as before don't hate me…send hate mail to her at that's her e-mail address. Okay then now I am done rambling okay good.

Disclaimer: Same as before flame the story not Ali please and thank you.

Chapter 2: The beginning of his misery… 

"You're still at the mall silly!" Stephanie said very casually you know like when you're all laid back and stuff.

"I'm not supposed to be here…I was just at the boys house when that cursed Mary Poppins switched…oh now I remember why I'm here." Said Ali/Chucky.

"Okay well you do that I'm gonna go hang out with some of my cheerleader friends cause that's what I do I ditch my real friends for my prep friends." Stephanie said with the air of a true blonde cheerleader.

"Fine then leave me whore, I'll go deal with my problems in some other place away from here." It was too late though for Steph had already left and found the prep Rachel Bucci and was having a grand time with her. So Chucky started walking around the small and retarded mall, which is Ashtabula Mall. He had just found the food court and was going to buy some food when he felt arms wrap around his waist in a loving hug…LOVING HUG WHOEVER THIS PERVERT WAS IS JUST GONNA HAVE TO GET OVER IT CAUSE HE WASN'T LIKE THAT! He flipped around and drop kicked the faggit…

"I thought you loved me Ali!" said the pervert in question.

"Who you calling Ali…wait oh yah damn it all…this sucks ass…ummm…no never I never loved you!" Chucky said for Ali.

You better no screw up my relationship with Blake you asshole!…Who the hell is talking to me…who do you think retard…Ali?…Wow you might be smarter than I thought…well I don't want to toot my own horn but hey beep beep toot toot hey!…Now there was no need for that you really are a simple creature aren't you?…Hey that wasn't very nice!…Well you deserved it!…I don't even know what that means!…Oh nice you are so dumb you know that precise?…Whatever…what were we fighting about again?…I don't really remember…Oh well leave my Shaky Bakey alone cause I love him 'kay?…Ok fine…

"What the hell was that about huggy bear?" Blake asked in a sentimental tone of voice.

"Uh…nothing baby…I was thinking out loud." Chucky said in an air of disgust.

"Well if you say so…well are you ready to see that movie now?"

"I guess so…what are we seeing?"

"Seed of Chucky you've been dying to see it!"

"Chucky!…Are you talking about a handsome little doll that always goes on killing sprees?"

"Yah sure if that's how you want to put it…and remember Scott and Jessica (A/N: That's me!) are meeting us at the door okay?"

Uh yah Scott and Jessica…who are they again…wait no never mind dumb me." He decides to ask Ali so not to sound stupid…who are they again?…Jessica is my best friend and Scott is her boyfriend at the time…okay got it…good now don't screw this up I've been dying to see this movie so if Blake tries to do things push him off lovingly understand?…Yah okay whatever…

So with those final words Blake and Chucky tromped over to meet Jessica and Scott for the movie of the century…hint hint wink wink

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENENDENDENDENDENDEND

A/N: Not as good as the first chapter but hey it makes the update…uh…the next chapter promises to be better…don't forget to check out my story and not that low life Brandy's…and remember read and review…catch yah on the flip side peace out Chuckie Reincarnated!


	3. Difficult Times at the Movies

A/N: Okay then well that was exciting wasn't it? Oh and by the way…this story is sort of based on Ali's and my lives at the moment so if you notice any changes in the story that's because Brandy is stupid and decided to leave me…oh sorry well it's not really her fault this time so just blame me for having a complicated life…eyes well up with tears and runs away from the computer in sadness because she needs a new life

Disclaimer: Well today we have a new one…go a head flame Ali…I really don't care…KIDDING!…I don't own Chucky or whatever else is in this story except the plot 'kay?

Chapter 3: Difficult Times At the Movies…

"Okay so this is gonna be a great movie!" Chucky exclaimed while thinking, duh cause it's all about me!

"You know it huggy bear," Blake, the psycho stalker, said.

"Okay yah I'm sorry but that is just way to weird…so I'm sorry Blake but… " Chucky started until he heard…just wait until after the movie, he pays your way in remember…oh yah good point okay I'll wait but after that no more Blake okay?…Okay sure whatever, I personally don't care cause I got Brock the Pokemon breeder on my mind…I hate to say it but that's just whack…I don't care what you think (you hear tears and crying until…) thanks George…what the hell?…Oh I don't cry so I pay people to do it for me…Okay then stay away from me…I can't, remember…Oh yah SHIT!…Well have fun at the movie…I thought you were watching?…No I decided I didn't want to so yah have fun…FINE THEN…whatever…Okay…

Blake and Ali walk over to where they see Jessica and only Jessica…

"Why aren't you with Scott?" Blake, the dumbass, asked.

"Well dip shit we broke up for one and for two now we hate each other because he had to go on about how I lied to him…stupid bastard…we were friends and the BAM I get a new boyfriend and he freaks out on me," Jessica (a.k.a ME!) said.

"Oh I see…great now I have to remember more shit!" Ali said.

"What was that Ali?" Jessica said.

"What, oh, that was nothing…" Ali said in an oh my god she's gonna find out my secret sort of way.

"Okay then whatever you say…" Jessica replied to her fretting friend.

Wow she took that way easier than I expected, Chucky thought to himself…well me and her are best friends and she is used to my weirdness so yah…Whoa you scared me, and umm well I know I would think you were on crack if it were me…It is you…What?…You are me…Oh yah, I'm confused…Me too…You said it…Doesn't mean I know what it means…Very true…I know…Okay well I'm gonna stop confusing myself now…okay see yah, Oh wait could you ask Jessica who she's dating for me?…Oh I guess…please and thank you see yah…bye…

So in the meantime Jessica was doing her usual happy/hyper dance she does whenever she's happy or hyper, this dance consists of the funky chicken, the shimmy, the running man, and the moonwalk. Blake on the other hand was watching all of this go down in utter horror and silence, but secretly wishing he had awesome dance moves like her.

"What are you guys doing?" Ali asked when she was finished with her little private conversation.

"Well I was dancing and your retarded boyfriend was staring at me like I was crazy, which I am but that doesn't give him a right to stare," Jessica stated really obvious like.

"Okay…then well I have a question," Ali stated in a half disturbed, half knowingly matter.

"Yes my friend what it troubling you?"

"Well I just wanted to know who you were dating at the moment?"

"Justin you know I like him and we've always had a sort of thing for each other."

"Oh right I knew that," Ali said…You were supposed to know that you are her best friend…Oh shut your hole…I'm just letting you know…Okay thanks for the reminder…

"Well are we gonna go to the movie or not?" Blake asked.

"With you…hell no," Jessica said.

"I agree with her, she is much better looking than you are anyways," Ali said.

"Okay yah that was a little to much information Ali," Jessica said.

"Why?"

"You just admitted that Blake if the most ugly faggit on the face of the planet," Jessica said.

"Yah so?"

"Just letting you know."

"Oh thanks for the reminder."

"WE MISSED THE MOVIE BECAUSE YOU TWO WON'T STOP TALKING!"

"So?" The girls said in unison.

He sighed, "Whatever, I'll see you guys later."

"Oh wait Blake…It's over…I'm sorry but…you're not my type," Ali said, the last part being from the movie 'White Oleander'.

"WHAT!…No not another one…I'm going to run off and cut my wrists and jump out of the window because of this!" He screamed.

"Yah okay whatever, you do that." Ali said, knowing that he would be fine by Monday and he would come to school virtually unharmed, and Chuckie just really didn't care.

"So anyways, Ali you want to come over and have an old-fashioned sleep over?" Jessica asked.

"Yah sure I guess," Ali said…Am I supposed to go…Yah she is my and your best friend at the time so go and have fun with MY best friend…okay…okay talk to you later…yah bye…

With that the girls/boy went to Jessica's house for the best sleep over ever.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter…you got a little introduction to the depressing lives of Ali and Jessica…everything in this chapter actually happened except the part about Ali being possessed by Chuckie…and if you haven't figured it out I hate Blake Shanely with serious burning passion, also Scott…they both deserve to die…well that's all for now…don't forget to review and read my other story by Starchii…See yah at the funny farm see yah signing out Chuckie Reincarnated!


End file.
